mikeymini87fandomcom-20200214-history
SS Episode 3187
Sesame Street Episode Number: 3187 Plot: Jamal frees a recovered bird; Telly almost frees his plant Air Date: February 1, 1994 Season: Season 25 (1993 - 1994) Sponsors: E, W, 15 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird and the kids prepare to be "rangers for a day." Big Bird reads the sponsors. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jamal and the "rangers" set off to release a recovered bird. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two kids watch as a veterinarian fixes a baby robin's wing, then lets it go. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rap #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number creatures 15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Prairie Dawn directs Grover in "Singin' in the Rain" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids observe cloud formations, until it starts to rain. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird, Telly and the kids recite some poems for the recovered bird, then let it go. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song: In My Book (Jerry Nelson) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash Old MacDonald opens a health resort for his animals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A derby-hat wearing man identifies animal/tractor noises. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Somethin' Old Into Somethin' New |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man learns that it's better not to pick the flowers. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two-Headed Monster: MOM. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|How they say "good night" in Haiti and in India. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird & Jamal visit The Squirrelles - they sing "Baby, Baby, Baby" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A real Indian boy tells two boys who are playing Cowboy and Indian that Indians don't say "ugh", despite what the other boys have heard on TV. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lauren, a blind child, learns in class by using Braille |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sand W/w |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bert sings the anthem for "The National Association of "W" Lovers". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphaquest: W |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A poem about Hannah and Anna who lead similar lives in the city and the country. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly nearly frees his plant, but Jamal tells him it's good to keep some country in the city. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lamont, who lives in the city, visits his friend Adrian, who lives in the country. Together they ride bikes, swim, and have dinner with Adrian's family. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"I'm Curious" Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo demonstrates top and bottom. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A fat man and a small man demonstrate top and bottom. (new music added) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garth Brooks sings about two kids who are "Different." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy imagines multiple uses for his broom. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ornate E's go easing by to a song. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E for Elephant & Elk, the nominees for best E animal. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jimmy is upset about moving to a new house, but Hoots the Owl shows up and sings "Things Are Always Changing." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|St. Bernard dog leads Zork down the snowy hill. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird, Telly and kids help Jamal finish writing his park ranger's log and read the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide